


pretty (dumb) snakes

by bunny093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Slytherin Hinata Shouyou, Slytherin Oikawa Tooru, Slytherin Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, focus on the snakes, hinata as oisuga's baby, idiots to dating idiots, no beta we die like voldemort, tw: suga falls down off his broom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny093/pseuds/bunny093
Summary: 5 times people thought oisuga was real and one time they didn't
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196





	pretty (dumb) snakes

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes!!
> 
> based on [this thread](https://twitter.com/bnnywngs/status/1295429562038394881)

**I**

Hinata was lost. He was definitely lost. He didn’t know the way to his common room and there’s no one beside him in the dudgeons and he wanted to cry. It’s only the fourth day of school, of him being there, in this new environment - he was muggle born, he still doesn’t know how things function with magic, it was only his first year how could he  _ know _ ?!

Steps. He could hear voices and steps from the stairs and suddenly the teats went from fear and frustration to relief - he was saved now, he could use it, the  _ eyes _ , for making them help him.

“Oh, what do we have here? Are you lost, little one?”

Startled, Hinata turned around, coming face to chest to an older slytherin student. Forcing tears to his eyes and opening it a little bit more to look more rounder, biting his lower lip and overall looking like the lost puppy he is - although he is, technically, a snake. He knows he’s cute enough to go through anyone’s heart easily.

“Yes…” he said lowly, averting his eyes from the tall duo.

“Oh, Tooru, don’t tease him, he’s cute.” the one on the right said. Hinata looked at him at his silver hair and beauty mark right under his left eye and, at that moment, Hinata realized they were holding hands, the silver one a little too close to the other - Tooru?

“Hmm, if you say so. First year here?” the taller one asked, pouting slightly.

“Yes.”

“And you’re a slytherin too? Someone as cute as you?”

“Yes…?” Hinata was confused, why was he asking something so obvious? “What year are you guys?”

“Ah, we’re third year.” the silver one said with a soft smile “I’m Sugawara Koushi, you can call me Suga. What’s your name?”

“Hinata Shouyou…”

“Well, little Hinata, welcome to Hogwarts.” Sugawara said, still smiling.

The first year smiled back, brightly and happily “Thanks!”

“We should adopt him.” Sugawara said, resting his chin on Tooru’s shoulder.

“Should we?” he asked back, looking briefly at the other boy before smiling “I’m Oikawa Tooru, I suppose I can be your mentor, I’ll teach you everything you need to know to survive this hell.”

“Like… a parent?” Hinata asked back, confused again.

“What?” the third years said at the same time.

“Yeah, like a parent. They’re supposed to teach you how to survive the world, right? Like, how to walk and talk, how to ride a bicycle.” he shrugged “Those things, you know.”

Sugawara and Oikawa looked at each other before laughing out loud “Yeah, we’re your parents while you’re here, Hinata.” Sugawara said at last.

“Nice!” the first year smiled brightly again.

They were a really nice couple, weren’t them?

**II**

Today was only the second day of the new year and Yaku woke up early for no reason - and that made him slightly angry at himself. He kept staring at the ceiling, trying in vain to go back to sleep. He sighed softly and looked at the bed at his left side, Oikawa’s bed, and felt his mood get more sore when he saw silver shining with the soft ray of sunshine going in through the tinted window.

Best friends his ass.

Everyday since winter holidays begin and they stayed behind because of this and that, Sugawara and Oikawa slept on the same bed. Every single night. Nobody was really surprised to see that, more so their housemates, but it was annoying nonetheless, at least for - still single, maybe a little too young to really date or love someone - Yaku.

Those too were probably dating and were too scared to talk about it, maybe thinking their friends wouldn’t accept their relationship or something. That was dumb, but people think different, right? And with one last sigh, Yaku got up and went out of the dorm room, enchanted jacket and fluffy slippers.

“Yaku, what are you doing up so early?”

“Ah, Osamu, good morning.” he nodded.

“Morning.” the younger nodded back.

“My body woke up alone and then I saw those two and didn’t really want to… be there.”

“Oh, I see. Well, they are together, that’s to be expected.”

“Yeah.”

That day, the “couple” were up exceptionally late.

**III**

Fourth year was tough.

Actually, every year was, but as you went up, the difficulties would also go up. And because of that, Oikawa put upon himself that he needed to study harder than before, ignoring his friends saying to relax and that he didn’t need to do that. Sugawara kept silent, just discreetly supporting his friend with a blanket in his shoulders, a cup of coffee or hot beverage, a kiss on his head to remind him that he wasn’t alone.

But there were days, just before a test, when Oikawa went to sleep as the others woke up, or didn't sleep at all until the next night. And Sugawara helped him through that like the good friend he is.

And today was one of those days.

Oikawa was awake but lethargic, too sleepy to actually function like a normal person but not enough time for even a nap. So, taking upon his role as the caring friend, Sugawara decided to feed him breakfast, letting him use his bony shoulder to rest while munching slowly, and even wiping his face while talking softly to him.

Just like a married couple, everyone thought.

But nobody had the guts to say out loud, so they just kept going like there’s nothing going on.

“My dads are cute. They’re a cute couple.” Hinata said happily to his horrified friends from Ravenclaw.

**IV**

Fifth year was better, although they had quidditch to focus on besides their school work. Oikawa was taller, way taller than last year, and Sugawara was annoyed by that.

They were practicing that day, it was a nice morning with a nice breeze and everything went according to plans. There were new members who they needed to train and teach so they were busy with that, staying in different sections of the arena to not distract each other with their competitiveness to the amusement of their teammates.

Sugawara was teaching how to take turns, probably higher than he should be with newbies, but he was confident, and until that moment, his teaching was smooth and the new players were learning fast. They could probably win this season if it went like this.

Hinata was one of the new players and he was the best of the batch - it was expected, he had Oikawa  _ and  _ Sugawara to teach him before the tryouts - and he was happily training with Matsukwa, and getting distracted by his new friend on the stands.

“Kenma!”

That scream, unfortunately, also distracted the newbie beside Sugawara, making him lose the control on his broom and colliding against his senior, who slid off his own broom and fell.

Oikawa was soon beside his passed out friend, crying and calling his name loudly, screaming for help - afraid.

Later that night, Hinata sniffed softly, head pillowed by Kenma’s thighs outside the infirmary. He cried a lot that day since he saw his favorite senior went down from so high, and his friend kept him company, comforting him when he needed the most.

(Oikawa was sleeping lightly with his head on Sugawara’s bed and refused to get out and not even his Gryffindor childhood friend, Iwaizumi, could take him back to the dudgeons)

“I don’t know if I was more afraid because Suga fell or because of Oikawa’s screams… Love is scary…” Hinata said softly, eyes closed.

“Hmm.” Kenma nodded “Nobody’s really sane when they see their loved ones almost dying.”

“Yeah… I’m glad he only broke his leg.”

**V**

Between their fifth and sixth year, because he was still shaken about Sugawara’s near death experience, Oikawa decided to spend his summer at his friends’ house. He refused to be away from the other slytherin, whining and pouting every time they were apart for too long. It was amusing, although a little annoying still, and Sugawara was happy with it, greedly taking everything it was offered to him.

Kuroo took one look at the letter he received from them and sighed really loud. It was detailing everything the “couple” were doing during the hot days together, with a moving picture of them jumping into the river behind Sugawara’s family house.

“They keep saying they’re only friends but they act like that? Are they really hiding or they just want to make us feel dumb?” he said out loud to his fellow ravenclaw friend and neighbor, Kenma, who was lying face down on his bed playing video games.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they were.” he hummed “Shouyou is pretty certain they’re a couple, though.”

“I see… How should we answer this, then?”

“Just talk about how you’re just studying at home even if we’re on vacation. And ask if they’re a couple, I guess.”

“Hmm… That’s cool, I’ll write that.”

Oikawa was pretty surprised when he read that, it was the first time someone actually asked them about their relationship and, to be honest, he never really thought about it.

“Hey, Kou-chan.”

“Yeah?”

“Are we a couple?”

“Hm… Yes.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Really, really?”

Sugawara laughed, looking up from his book, the sun catching his eyes and his blinding smile “Really, really.”

“Oh.”

Oikawa looked up, to the fluffy white clouds above them, high in the sky and moving lazily with the warm summer wind. Then, he turned to his right, where his friend - lover? Boyfriend? - was lying chest down with an open book and a glass of ice tea beside his pale hand.

“Should we kiss?”

“Hmm, we should.”

**+I**

They didn’t really know how to say to their friends that they were actually going out after so many years saying they were only friends and nothing more. Did they all think they were actually a couple all this time? What should they say to Kuroo?  “Hey guess what we're really dating now, thank you for your letter”?

Ah, that sounds dumb.

So, like the smart, cunning slytherins they were, Oikawa and Sugawara, together, thought that making out on the common room couch was the best decision to say to everyone they were together. It was better than to use words.

“Is this a dare? A prank?” Yaku asked, throwing a pillow in their direction.

“No? We're dating.” Sugawara said, throwing the pillow back.

“You're kidding, right? After all these years? You’re finally coming out?”

“Well… Yeah.”

“You’re dumb. You two are actually the dumbest couple in this castle.”

“Thanks, Yakkun.” Oikawa smiled happily.

Ah, they should thank Kuroo.


End file.
